hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2009 Pacific hurricane season/Neki
03C.NEKI TD Three-C THE CENTRAL PACIFIC HURRICANE CENTER WILL BEGIN TO ISSUE ADVISORIES ON A DEVELOPING TROPICAL SYSTEM CENTERED 650 MILES SOUTH OF THE BIG ISLAND AT 1100 AM HST. 70.189.242.229 :Forecast brings it up to hurricane. Neki, is that you? If so, we'll have a three named storm CPac season. Isn't the record four? --Patteroast 01:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It is. 70.189.242.229 Tropical Storm Neki Upgraded. Forecast has it as a category 2 as it heads almost exactly northwest. --Patteroast 19:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Part of me is glad for this because CPac storms are fun to track, being that they have cool names and that they typically don't hit anything (not named Johnston Island, which has a hurricane-proof shelter for scientists that don't even live there and a bird population that survived Ioke), but I'm also worried to an extent because most of the really big ones make it to the WPac and do affect some populated areas and the fact that the CPHC lets out advisories so much later than the NHC at times can be a pain. --Hurricane Diana 20:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of Johnston, it has a hurricane watch up for it. Amazing what a difference a day makes, Neki looks much healthier than Rick now. --Patteroast 08:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Neki's up to 45 mph, by the way, am I the only one not seeing the actual advisories showing up on the CPHC page for Neki? It's stuck at advisory 6. --Hurricane Diana 10:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Neki's really starting to look impressive. I'd be surprised if they don't upgrade to hurricane at the next advisory. Forecast now peaks at Category 3. As for advisories, they seem to be showing up for me. Latest discussion says some of the outlying NW Hawaiian islands may start a watch soon, but the main islands need not worry. --Patteroast 20:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Advisories are showing up for me again this afternoon, thankfully. It's at 70 mph now, looking to be well on its way to hurricane strength. --Hurricane Diana 21:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whoa! Suddenly there's a very obvious eye! --Patteroast 00:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurricane Neki Officially a hurricane as of the 2PM HST advisory (that would be 8PM EDT for us out in the east), seems to be forecasted to possibly become a major hurricane. --Hurricane Diana 01:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Eye becoming better defined again. CPHC seemed iffy about the possibility of major hurricane status for a while, but they seem pretty sure of it again. By the way, the hurricane watch was posted for the Northwestern Hawaiian Islands, or as CPHC puts it, "PAPAHANAUMOKUAKEA NATIONAL MONUMENT". That just rolls off the tongue. --Patteroast 12:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::That it does, rofl. It's at 110 mph now and the new advisory should be out shortly. --Hurricane Diana 20:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Major Hurricane Neki 115 mph, hurricane warnings up for the Papahanaumokuakea National Monument (try saying that out loud, lol), may become a category 4 tomorrow. --Hurricane Diana 22:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Peaked at 120 mph. 70.189.242.229 Hurricane Neki 100 mph now. They said they moved the best track south due to a recent microwave pass, but the difference between the 5pm and 8pm advisories are quite a distance. It's now 360 miles south of the French Frigate Shoals, when at 5pm it was showing 125 miles south. I'm kind of confused since the coordinates aren't as far apart as that but I'll take their word for it. --Hurricane Diana 06:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Tropical Storm Neki Okay so the 360 mile mark they had was wrong... But it's just about to pass east of the French Frigate Shoals, winds are down to 65 mph. Looks really sheared and there's not much deep convection left at this point. --Hurricane Diana 23:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, easy to update with a new computer... Anyway, Neki's north of the islands now, should become extratropical in 2-3 days. It's been at 60 mph for quite a while now, tropical storm warnings have been dropped. --Hurricane Diana 03:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Down to depression, shooting off to the north. --Patteroast 20:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::And last advisory. Was fun tracking you, Neki! --Patteroast 14:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC)